From the Weakest Links To The Strongest Kunoichi!
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Sakura, Hinata,Ino, Tenten and Hikari are sick and tired of being the team weakest links! Lucky for them it seems Tsunade has a plan to help. Starring the Naruto girls and my Oc,Hikari. My first crossover, how exciting! Please Review! ;3
1. Weakest Links

_Before we start here's a little profile on an Oc going to be featured in this story._

_**Name: Hikari Nekojiwa**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Appearance: Has long red hair and two red whisker tattoos on each cheek. Wears a black hairband and a black choker with a jeweled heart. She wears a small red and pink sports jacket over a dark red turtle-necked tank top which reveals her navel. She also has a pair of golden gauntlets on her forearms for defensive purposes. Around her waist is a red sash and a pair of brown khaki shorts and black sandals. Basic ninja gear are in the usual places. See "Hikari Nekojiwa" on my profile.  
**_

_**Other notes: Has three weapon scrolls labeled "Heavy weapon", "Close Combat" and "Agility weapon".  
**_

_**Team: The Nekojiwa Sisters. Consists of an oldest sister as jonin instructor(Zakuro Nekojiwa), and two other triplet sisters (Kaori and Cori).**_

_**Background: Hikari is the oldest of the Nekojiwa Triplets. She specializes in fire jutsu and has a talking cat called Akane who has the ability to transform into a winged panther as well as a normal one. Her 'younger' sisters, Kaori and Cori, both specialize in their own respective elements, namely lighting and water. Kaori is a prodigy who trained as a miko before learning the ways of the Ninja. Cori is a gifted medic nin in training who developed her own Water Healing Jutsu. Both the extreme talents of her younger sisters have given Hikari a bad inferiority complex which she tries to hide. In truth, Hikari actually has the largest amount of brute strength that rivals Sakura but doesn't see the special-ness of it. Admirer of strong kunoichi.  
**_

_**Fanfiction first featured: The Power of Triplets  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Weakest Links**

**

* * *

**

Konoha's fifth Hokage, Tsunade sat in her office looking obviously pissed and ticked off. She had only recently came back from a casual meeting with the fifth Mizukage of the Hidden Mist to discuss about forming an alliance. _"Stupid, bitchy,vulgar, little git..." _she grumbled under her breath.

Although she appreciated the fact that there was finally another female Kage, she couldn't stand the cockiness of the new Mizukage. How dare she insulted her village kunoichi!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Terumi Mei sat across a coffee table where the Lady Hokage casually sipped her sake. The new Mizukage passed off as cheerful on first impressions but Tsunade soon found out how much of a snob she was.**_

_**"So Lady Tsunade, let me get this straight, you want an alliance right?" asked Mei, folding on leg over the other.**_

_**"I believe I made that clear when we started this meeting, Mei..."**_

_**"SO you did,so you did..." said Mei sighing as she leaned back in her chair. "But let me just tell you this, I'm all for an alliance with a good village full of handsome men and strong kunoichi.."**_

_**Lady Tsunade narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "But?"**_

_**"But, last I heard, your latest generation of kunoichi are pretty weak compared MY kunoichi," boasted Mei with a smirk.**_

_**A small crack appeared on Lady Tsunade's sake bottle as an eyebrow began to twitch. "Oh? You seem pretty confident, kid. What makes you think the Hidden Mist kunoichi are better than my Konoha kunoichi?"**_

_**The Mizukage held her nails to the light to admire them. "Oh I dunno...because I'M the one in charge of their training regimes..."**_

_**Now a vein began to visibly throb on Lady Tsunade's forehead. "You're pretty cocky aren'tcha, missy? Care to place a wager?""  
**_

_**This was exactly what the Mizukage wanted to hear as she smiled. "Now we're talking. As you know, in a few months time the Hidden Mist is going to play host to 'The Battle of The Kunoichi' that takes place every five years. Make sure your genin make it to the "All-Out Round" at the end. If you win, I'll acknowledge your kunoichi's strength, pay you a years supply of sake AND will go with the alliance, no arguments."**_

_**"And if you win?"**_

_**"I'll still go for the alliance, on the condition you acknowledge me as the superior kunoichi and pay ME a whole years supply of sake."**_

_**Tsunade's eyes gleamed at the idea. "All right then, girlie, you're on!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsunade slumped over her desk slightly in regret. "I said I'd agree...but... I'm the freaking Legendary Sucker for Pete's sake... I'm so screwed..."

Shizune leaned against a wall and face palmed herself, shaking her head at Tsunade's rashness. "We're doomed...so who are we going to send for the 'Battle of the Kunoichi'?"

Tsunade got back up and leaned in her chair. "Let's see, the 'Genin' category requires a team of 5 kunoichi..."she began to mutter. "I'll just go with my regulars, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata...and what's the name of that red head with the black cat from the Nekojiwa clan?"

"Nekojiwa Hikari?"

"Yeah that's the one, find them Shizune and fill them in on the situation, I've got an old friend to message!" said Tsunade excitedly as she grabbed her ink brush and a piece of paper and began writing furiously.

Shizune nodded and quickly ran out to find the girls.

* * *

Which brings us to the now, our story starts like every other normal day in Konoha, unless you call a bunch of kunoichi trying to beat each other senseless while standing on the surface of a lake no less, normal.

"SHAAANNARO!" screamed Sakura as she began using her abnormal strength to throw a series a punches and kicks at Ino, who skillfully dodged her way out of danger**. **At the same moment, both girls jumped up to dodge a meteor hammer thrown their way with such precision and strength that a large splash erupted from the lake spraying the two girls as they landed.

Tenten jerked the chain attached to the weight to pull the hammer back to her hand and swung it once more around her to deflect multiple shuriken and kunai coming at her from all angles. "Hey! No team ups!"she complained as she ducked to avoid a kick from Ino.

**"Hikari and Akane Drop Kick!"** yelled two voices from above as a red head girl and a black kitten came bombarding down on Tenten and Ino who dived under water in time.

Just as Hikari landed on the surface of the lake she quickly bent over backwards to dodge a strong palm thrust Hinata who in turn blocked an oncoming attack from Akane. Using her Gentle Fist style to push back Hikari and Akane, Hinata then proceeded to counter an oncoming punch by Sakura from above. Sakura's fist connected squarely with Hinata's palm thrust feeling the full force of the impact consisting of her strength and Hinata's technique. The impact managed to repel the pink haired girl, who skidded on the water until she stopped.

For a few minutes, after Ino and Tenten pulled themselves out of the water the five girls stood squared off against each other. Each one of them shifted their eyes from left to right determining who would make the first strike as a warm breeze blew past them. Suddenly at the flap of a bird's wing, all five girls made a dash at each other.

Akane jumped on Hikari's head as the girl formed a few seals and the two took in a deep breath._** "Katon: Hoshi no Tama!"**_ they both yelled, spewing a series of small multiple fireballs.

_**"Multi- Jyuuken!"**_ cried Hinata thrusting her palms forward with amazing speed. **(Made up this move since she doesn't learn the Thirty-Two strikes until the timeskip.)**

_**"Dancing Meteor!" **_went Tenten as she manipulated her meteor hammer to the point it weaved about in the air effortlessly. **( Again, this move is made up.)**

**_"Binding Group jutsu!" _**yelled Ino forming a triangle with her thumbs and index fingers and fanning out the rest of her fingers towards the rest of the girls.** (Once again made up.)**

**_"Sakura One Shot Strike!" _**cried Sakura using chakra to enhance her already monstrous strength. **(You get the picture here.)**

All five simultaneous attacks hit collided head on. Ino's Binding Group jutsu stopped everyone in their traks but not before Sakura's fist collided with Tenten's Dancing Meteor. Hinata's Multi Jyuuken technique also managed to connect with Ino's face and Sakura's shoulder before getting frozen but it was Hikari and Akane's Hoshi no Tama that created a large explosion which blew back everyone in opposite directions screaming.

When the smoke cleared, it showed the girls lying dazed in various places around the lake. Sakura landed head first in a large shrub with her legs sticking up while Ino was not far from her, sliding off a tree trunk upside down and partially unconscious. Tenten was lying tangled up in her weapon in a trench created from when her body dragged across the ground due to the explosive force. Hinata lay sprawled among the branches of a tree while Hikari and Akane dangled upside down from the branches of another tree like laundry.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**

* * *

**

The five kunoichi sat together in a circle applying medicine and bandages to each other while Tenten was still trying to untangle herself with some help from Sakura. "Ow!" yelped Ino as Hinata wrapped up her forearm.

"G-gomenasai!"

"Man, what a blast! Literally!" exclaimed Tenten cheerfully when Sakura finally managed to help her untangle herself.

Hikari and Akane sighed heavily, their heads drooping, catching the attention of the others. "What's up guys?" asked Sakura.

"I've been thinking...we've all been sparring together in secret for over two weeks now... I don't think our training working out for us -nyaru..." said Akane a little dejectedly.

"I mean I still feel that I'm way behind my sisters..."added Hikari equally depressed.

"What! How can you say that?" exclaimed Ino angrily, only to hear the others sigh in unison as well.

"You have a point there Hikari-chan, Lee and Neji still haven't acknowledged my new weaponry techniques..." sighed Tenten.

"Otou-san, still doesn't see me fit as an heiress..."added Hinata.

"And I've still got a long way to go with Tsunade-sama's training..." muttered Sakura.

Ino buried her face in her hands and groaned in defeat as her shoulders sagged. "ALL RIGHT! I admit it, I sick and tired of being treated like the weakest link in the team!" she screamed in frustration. "We each need to learn a new style if we're gonna get any better!"

"That's the spirit, girls!" a new voice cheered. Everyone turned their heads to see Shizune jump down from a tree branch.

"Shizune-san!" exclaimed the girls in surprise.

"Ya-ho! I couldn't help but overhear you guys and I think I might have a solution for you!" offered Shizune excitedly. Needless to say, the girls were all ears to Shizune.

* * *

_**Few minutes later...**_

* * *

"So you're saying that by winning this 'Battle of the Kunoichi', we'll receive the title of the most Strongest Kunoichi team ever?" asked Sakura excitedly, her eyes a gleaming. The other girls also looked just as interested with the thought.

Shizune nodded seriously in reply. "You bet! Tsunade-sama definitely has some form of training regime up for you girls! I'll you all posted when anything turns up okay?"

"HAI!" replied all the girls eagerly as they all hopped up and down together excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a peregrine falcon wearing a holster bearing the Konoha symbol on its chest had left the village flying far and fast as it's wings can carry it. Normally, Tsunade would have used a regular brown eagle, but for this message she needed a bird with speed and resilient stamina, which was why she chose this particular falcon, Inazuma, as it was called. Inazuma's species are considered the fastest of all birds of prey but Inazuma was specifically trained to go ten times faster than a normal peregrine would.

"With the speed the bird its going at currently, it would definitely reach _**him**_ in a day or two, perfect!," Tsunade said slyly as she watched the falcon disappear.

Tsunade's estimation was right. In a single night, Inazuma had already flown far from Konoha and beyond all the ninja villages and found itself approaching a huge glittering city we all commonly know as Tokyo. Inazuma gave a screech as it folded its wings and made a dive bomb towards the city. In a matter of seconds, the falcon was weaving between buildings, its sharp eyes scanning for one particular dojo.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

* * *

All was peaceful at the Ryozanpaku Dojo where a certain stoic faced kunoichi sat on a roof admiring the full moon with her pet mouse while she vigoruosly jabbed her katana at a perverted bald Chinese man armed with a camera who dodged the jabs with amazing speed.

"Oh Shigure, come on now, just one picture?" begged the Chinese Man as he ducked in time to avoid another stab. Unfortunately,the hat he wore was not as lucky as the kunoichi, known as Shigure, stabbed her sword through it.

"Not..a...chance..Kensei..." replied Shigure. Suddenly the two people heard a falcon screech above there heads, causing them to momentarily stop what they were doing. The falcon spread out its wings as it made a landing on the roof not to far from where Shigure and kensei were standing. It cocked its head towards them, as it screeched again, sticking out its chest.

Shigure glanced at the symbol and a look of recognition took over her usual stoic face as she nodded and held her arm wearing an arm guard. "Inazuma..." she called.

The bird looked at the kunoichi and immediately flew over to her arm in response and allowed Shigure to stroke its feathers. It was then Kensei noticed the holster on its back. "Hmm, there seems to be a message Master Hayate..." he noted.

Without another word, the two martial artists jumped of the high roof an went inside. But not before, Shigure swung her katana, slicing Kensei's camera in half so that he wouldn't try take any more pics.

Hayate Furinji was inside enjoying a late night cup of tea with Akisame Koetsuji, the resident Jujitsu master. They both turned their heads in when they saw Shigure and Kensei enter with the bird. "My,my, it seems we have an unsual guest tonight. Did you have a nice flight,Inazuma?" asked Hayate, cheerfully.

Inazuma gave a small squak as it flew from Shigure's arm to the table where it showed Hayate the holster tube on it's back. This was when Hayate looked surprised as he removed the message from the tube. "Well, I never thought messenger hawks would stillbe used in this time and age," quipped Akisame in surprise as Hayate unrolled the message.

The old master's eyes grew slightly larger as he read the signature of the letter after reading the message. "My friends, you better prepare yourselves because it looks like Ryozanpaku Dojo is going to get some new students!" he exclaimed slightly excited.

* * *

R.F.:Well, dats chapter one done! Be sure to review or Story alert this if you wanna keep reading~!


	2. Trip to the Outside World!

_**Chapter 2: Trip to the Outside World! (And a little chase scene~!)  
**_

* * *

It was late afternoon in Konoha and Tsunade busy trying to sneak a few Zs while Shizune was not around to monitor her doing paperwork. The sound of wings flapping was heard as Inazuma the falcon had returned and landed outside Tsunade's office window. He cocked his head to the side when Tsunade didn't seem to notice him. She didn't even stir when Inazuma pecked loudly on the glass. Inazuma fluffed its feathers in annoyance when an idea came to his little falcon brain. Puffing his chest out, Inazuma took a deep breath and released a shrill falcon screech that echoed throughout Konoha.

The plan seemed to work as Tsunade jumped up from her seat screaming causing papers to fly everywhere as she looked around in shock. "I'M AWAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" asked a bewildered Shizune as she burst into the office.

This was Inazuma decided to try catch their attention again by pecking on the glass once more. This time, he was successful as Shizune quickly opened the window to let the falcon in. Tsunade frowned at the falcon as Shizune began to pick up the fallen papers. "Jeez, Inazuma you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

Inazuma squawked as he turned around to reveal a new message in his holster. Tsunade eyes brightened as she quickly removed the paper and had Shizune take Inazuma back to his roost. The moment the door closed, Tsunade wasted no time in reading the message. Slowly, Tsunade's smile grew larger and more excited as she read each line.

_**"SHIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..." **_she called loudly making the whole tower shake.

* * *

"Faster Akane! Fly like the wind!" urged Hikari as Akane took off high into the air in her Winged beast form.

"I'm flying, I'm flying!" replied Akane a little annoyed.

On the way, the now winged, sabre toothed panther had managed to collect Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata and was flying at top speed towards Hokage tower, where Shizune was on the rooftop waving a pair of neon orange fans to catch their attention, guiding Akane in like an airplane.

The girls quickly jumped off as Akane de-transformed and hopped on to Hikari's shoulder as the group quickly followed Shizune to Tsunade's office.

* * *

"The Ryouzanpaku Dojo?" chorused the girls in curiosity.

Tsunade nodded, her smile beaming off her face. "An old drinking friend of mine, Furinji Hayato, runs the Dojo with his grand daughter and five other masters who specialize in individual unique styles of martial arts, apparently they agreed to take you five and train you guys individually."

"SERIOUSLY?" the girls chorused at the same time excitedly as they began to jump up and down.

"So where is this dojo, Tsunade-sama?" asked Hikari, breaking out of the group.

"It's located in a city known as Tokyo," explained the Hokage.

Sakura suddenly looked at her master with huge eyes. "Tokyo? But isn't that.."

"In the Outer lands, yes."

"THE OUTER LANDS?" echoed the other four girls in shock.

* * *

**_(CUT!)_**

**_*The author, R.F. comes riding out of the ground on a motorized rotating platform with a large screen behind her .*  
_**

**_R.F: HI! It's time for 'Trivia with R.F.' -NYA!_**

**_*whips out a pointer and begins to point to the five shinobi nations being shown on the screen*_**

**_R.F.: As you can see here, these are the five great Shinobi Nations. And over here..._**

**_*Picture pulls back to show the more familiar world map with the Shinobi Nations located far, far, far, FAR away off the coast of Japan.*_**

**_R.F: ...Is Japan. It's a little known fact to most shinobi that there actually exists great lands beyond the Shinobi nations where ninja are a myth and jutsus are unheard of. Few shinobi have had the privilege to travel to these lands. For those who did, many have claimed that these lands were highly advanced in many ways as compared to the Shinobi nations, and have a very vague idea of the Ninja world. Due these countries being located far beyond the boundaries of the Nations, they became known as the Outer Lands. So Now You Know~! See ya~!_**

**_*Platform rotates back into the ground*  
_**

* * *

**_(Anyway..Back to the story...)_**

* * *

"Wow...the Outer Lands..." said Ino in shock as she leaned on Hikari for support.

"It's so far away..." breathed Tenten, fanning herself with her hand.

"How ever are we going to get there so quickly?" asked Hinata, slightly worried.

Tsunade rapped her desk to gain the attention of the girls once more. "I've got that problem covered, but before you go home to pack your stuff, I just have a few things to discuss with you guys. First off, Akane can't go with you guys."

"WHAT?" cried Hikari and Akane in protest. "But why?"

"I've been to the Outer Lands myself once, and trust me a talking cat like you in that world only exists in fiction. Especially one that can transform into a winged panther," explained Tsunade bluntly.

"But that's not fair!"

"And Hinata, you're gonna need to come with me to get some colored contacts, your white eyes are going to really attract attention in the Outer lands. We could just save us the trouble and say you're blind but that would mean you have act blind which would be a hindrance," continued the Hokage, ignoring Hikari and Akane.

"Hai!" replied Hinata, nodding vigorously.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Cried out Hikari and Akane at the same time once more.

"URUSAI! NOW SCAT YOU FOUR! Let's go Hinata!" ordered Tsunade as she pushed the group out of her office and ran, dragging Hinata off by her collar, leaving the girl squealing and flapping in the wind. Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked after them sweat dropping. As for Hikari and Akane, well, they were too busy fuming about Akane not being allowed to go.

"By the way..." Shizune began to say after being quiet for so long. The remaining four kunoichi looked towards Tsunade's assistant. "We need you girls to meet us by 8 pm, oh and make sure to pack enough clothes for a month at least, don't be late ok?"

"Yes Ma'am!" chorused the girls.

* * *

Later that night, the five girls met up, all looking excited except for Hikari, who was still pouting since Akane wasn't around. "Mah, mah, Hikari-chan. it can't be helped, it's the Hokage's orders after all..." said Sakura trying to cheer Hikari up.

"Easy for you to say... my sisters had to tie her up so she wouldn't follow..." muttered Hikari, as she recalled dramatically leaving a crying Akane in the hands of her two younger triplet sisters, Kaori and Cori.

Meanwhile, Ino and Tenten were busy trying to guess Hinata's new eye colour, since they couldn't tell in the dim light of the gate lamp and plus they were bored so they told Hinata to keep mum about it to make the game fun.

"I'm guessing bright blue, like my eyes!" guessed Ino first.

"No way, they look pretty dark so I'm thinking Forest Green," said Tenten confidently. "What do you two think?"

"Hmm, I'll take a wild stab...Gold!" replied Sakura.

"*sigh* Probably silver..." muttered Hikari, not even bothering to try.

Just then, the girls heard two pairs of foot steps coming their way. The girls looked up to see Tsunade carrying a large red scroll and Shizune carrying Tonton walking up to them. "Yo, Minna!" called the Hokage.

"Bui-bui! squealed Tonton raising a trotter.

"Konbawa, Hokage-sama!" greeted the girls with the exception of Hikari, simply nodded.

"Are you five ready?"

"Yes Ma'am!" replied the girls eagerly.

"Ok, then," said Tsunade with a smile as she whipped out the large scroll from her back, giving it a spin before unraveling it on the ground. "Then let's get started!" she said cracking her fingers as Shizune took her place on the other end of the scroll. The girls quickly grabbed their bags and gathered.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other and nodded as they both bit their thumbs and began to rapidly write out a few lines of kanji characters. When they finished, they both slapped their palms onto the scroll. **_"Secret Technique: Teleport Vortex!"_**

Suddenly the kanji characters glowed and flew off the paper and began to intertwine spin rapidly in a large circle, creating a large swirling blue vortex. "We can only keep the portal up for 30 seconds, go now!" yelled Tsunade over the noise of the portal. Not wasting any time, the girls all looked at each other and nodded. Sakura and Ino gripped each other's hands tightly as they both dived head first into the vortex.

"Here I go!" exclaimed Tenten jumping in after them followed by Hinata. Hikari glanced at Tsunade and gave her a small smile which was returned before jumping in last. No sooner she did so, a small black shadow darted out from a dark corner of the street and jumped in unnoticed just seconds before the portal closed up.

* * *

Seconds later, the portal opened up in a dark alley way as the girls were spat out one by one, quickly landing on their feet. "I think we made it!" announced Tenten as she dusted her clothes just as the portal closed.

Ino appeared a little green as she leaned against a wall for support, gagging. "I think I'm gonna puke..." she muttered as she covered her mouth and breathed slowly.

Sakura and Hinata decided to take a peek out of the alley and gasped. "Woah..." they both said at the same time, causing the other girls to come and look.

"Woah..." said Ino, Tenten and Hikari this time as they saw the magnificent night life of Tokyo. The hustling and bustling, the glimmer of the neon signs was way more extravagant than the more subtle night life of Konoha, or any other ninja village for that matter.

The girls quickly grabbed their stuff and exited the alley way, looking around excitedly. "Oh my gosh! Sakura-chan look!" squealed Ino as she pointed to a jewelry store displaying birthstone bracelets. Sakura squealed as well upon setting eyes on them as both girls pressed themselves up to the window to take a look.

The remaining three girls stood nearby and stared in awe at the numerous vehicles that drove by them on the street. "Wow, those must be what they call _'cars'_," commented Hikari in surprise as she watched a red sports car go by. "By the way...does anyone have any idea where Ryozanpaku is?"

Hikari was replied with stunned silence as dots appeared over the girls' heads. "Oh Snap..." went all five girls as they realized their situation.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Lady Tsunade quickly got up and stretched while Shizune rolled up the scroll. "WEll! Glad that part's over, time to get some shut eye!" exclaimed the Hokage doing side stretches when a folded square piece of paper fluttered out of her shirt. Tonton gave a quick sniff as she poked at it with her trotter.

"Bui! Bui-bui!" squealed Tonton as she picked up the paper and handed it to Shizune who looked at it curiously.

Taking the paper from the piglet, Shizune carefully unfolded it to see it's contents. It didn't take long for her eyes to grow big as she realized what the paper was. "Ano..Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Shizune?" replied Tsunade still doing stretches.

"Do you know where exactly is Ryozanpaku Dojo?" Shizune asked calmly.

"YEP! Directions are still fresh in my head!"was the confident reply.

"And do the girls know the way?"Shizune asked calmly again.

"They should, I drew a map to the dojo before hand to give to them!"

"And did you give them the map?"

***CRACK!*** Went a popped joint as Tsunade froze in mid-stretch with her eyes wide open. Slowly, she turned to see Shizune holding out a hand drawn map with a point marked 'Ryozanpaku Dojo'. "Oh Doo-doo..." said Tsunade in shock when she realized her mistake.

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "So let's get this straight...we are here...far, far, FAAAARR awway from Konoha to train with masters...AND NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO GET TO THE STINKIN' DOJO?"

"HEY DON'T BLAME US BILLBOARD BROW! YOU'RE THE HOKAGE'S SUBORDINATE, WHY DIDN'T **YOU** GET DIRECTIONS FROM TSUNADE-SAMA?" retorted Ino angrily.

"NOT MY FAULT!" screamed Sakura back. Within seconds Ino and Sakura both had to be held back by Tenten and Hikari respectively, while Hinata stood in the middle unsure of what to do as people walked by staring at them strangely.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at said dojo...**_

* * *

_**"APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!"**_ chanted an extremely large bronze-skinned man who trotted back and forth from a particular room carrying and moving stuff in and out of it.

A blond, well-endowed girl yawned heavily and opened her bedroom door to see what the fuss is all about. "Apachai-san? What's are you doing at this late hour?" she asked sleepily.

"Apapa! Hayate-san says we'll be having new students! Apachai is very excited- Apa~!" replied the Muay Thai master carrying futons into the the room.

Miu's eyes began to brighten at the news. "UWAAH~! FINALLY! WE SHOULD HAVE A WELCOMING PARTY FOR THEM WHEN THEY ARRIVE~!" Miu exclaimed as she quickly ran down to the kitchen humming.

* * *

**Back with the girls...**

* * *

"Well, so what do we do now?" asked a still annoyed Ino as the girls found themselves walking through a secluded park.

"W-we could ask for directions I suppose," suggested Hinata, still trying to adjust to the tense atmosphere that was radiating between Ino and Sakura.

"You mean like those guys?" pointed out Tenten gesturing to a large group of guys who happened to be eyeing them at the moment. The girls felt a little grossed out as they tried to avoid eye contact and decided to move on except Hikari who glanced at them. Big mistake on her part as the gang got up and began to follow them.

_'Aw, crap..._' groaned Sakura, Ino and Tenten inwardly as their kunoichi instincts kicked in.

Tenten had her hand prepared for her weapon scroll while the rest of the girls began loosening their fingers. As expected the guys began approaching them.

"Hey there, little kittens are you lost?" asked one of them in a very smooth tone as he bent over to their eye level obviously trying to turn on his charm.

The girls raised their eye-brows unimpressed. Ino tossed her hair, purposely avoiding eye-contact. "That's none of your business!' she said haughtily, making the guy whistle.

Meanwhile, a couple of guys had sidled up up to to Hikari and Sakura and began toying with their hair. "Wow, these two sure have unusual hair color, how exotic~!" one of them commented much to the annoyance of the girls, who tried to ignore them. Hinata had huddled close to Tenten who stood in front of her protectively as a few other guys began to lean in on them.

"Excuse us, but we have somewhere we need to be," said Tenten firmly pushing through them while the others followed suit.

The gang began to look peeved at being told off by girls as they continued to follow them. "Hey now," said one of them, reaching out for the nearest girl, who happened to be Hinata and forced her close to him, much to her great discomfort. "Don't be such kill joys, what's the rush? Come and hang out with us and we'll show how to party like us grown-ups! How about that cutie?" he flirted bringing Hinata's face close to him.

Poor Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed giving the guy an uppercut palm thrust.

The guy's friends went slack jawed seeing their buddy go spiraling into a bush unconscious and swirly-eyed. Not wasting any time, Hikari quickly grabbed Hinata's hand. "RUN!" she cried, prompting the girls to barrel through the gang members like nine pins.

"You're gonna pay for that!" yelled the men as they gave chase and so it began.

* * *

***Suddenly the scene pauses with R.F. appearing out of the ground on an elevated platform***

**R.F: Before we begin lets make this a little more fun with some fun chase scene music. *picks up a bass guitar and walks into a recording room with duet singers Puffy AmiYumi. Ami was ready at the drum sets while Yumi was finishing with tuning her guitar***

**R.F: Ready girls?**

**P.A.Y.: HAI!**

***Ami raises her drumsticks* Ami: 1, 2, 1-2-3, GO!**

***R.F. and the girls begin playing the song K2G* Recommended to play the song while reading this for your own amusement...  
**

* * *

The girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them while the gangsters behind them were trying to catch up. The guys watched as the girls disappeared around a corner and quickened their pace, running past a couple of colorful garbage cans.

* * *

**_Nagare nagare te kita mon da,_**

* * *

Suddenly, the garbage cans poofed into smoke, revealing to be the girls in disguise as they ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately they got spotted and got chased again.

* * *

**_Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite_**  
**_Tadori tsuita koko wa ittai doko.._**

* * *

The girls had temporarily managed to lose the group, and panted heavily while trying to find another place to hide before they got spotted again.

* * *

_**Karada wa yake ni karu kunaru**_,

* * *

Too late, they got spotted once more, this time with two groups coming from either side.

* * *

**_Too kude minna tema neki shiteru_**,

* * *

The kunoichi whipped their heads rapidly back and forth before Sakura suddenly spotted an entrance to a hedge-growth maze and pulled the girls in after her with the guys after them. The chase continued with everyone running in circles.

* * *

**_Hata mata koko wa tengoku ka chi no hate ka,_**

* * *

Somewhere among the confusion, the groups had gotten separated and mixed up with everyone running past each other repeatedly through the different path ways occasionally with heads popping over the hedges trying to see who or where they are.

* * *

_**So kawaii hito yo, kocchi e kite o kure**_,  
_**Maa boku no hanashi o kikanai ka**_...

* * *

Now that everyone was split up, the confusion was crazy to the point that I've lost track on who's really doing the chasing...

* * *

_**Mata kawaii hito ga waraatte kureru nara**_,  
_**Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni...**_

*** R.F. breaks it down here sliding on the ground into a spotlight wearing sunglasses and playing a saxophone wildly while the chase scene craziness continues below with Yumi playing the trumpet.*  
**

* * *

Some of the guys could be seen running after Sakura and Hinata while Hikari ran past them in the opposite direction with being chased another group. Ino's head poked out from behind a marble sculpture before tiptoeing and diving into a nearby hedge just in time from narrowly being seen by three guys who were being chased by Tenten with a battle rake.

* * *

**_Sakura mai chiru hana fubuki_**  
**_Nokoe yama koe kaki wakete kite_**  
**_Yasashiku sarete sonoki ni natte..._**

* * *

Sakura had jumped over a hedge and pressed herself flat against it, whipping her head back and forth before running and disappearing behind another bend. At that moment, Hikari came zooming by on a lawn mower followed by Hinata on a bike as they got passed by the gang once more who had somehow managed to grab a couple of scooters and drove past them.

* * *

_**Tooi ano hi ni chuu ningu**_  
_**Hatsukoi no ano koto kasa ne ruze**_  
_**Amai kao ri ni yowasarete awa ni naru,**_

* * *

Just then, a part of the hedge wall shifted revealing Ino using the cloaking technique. She suddenly got spotted by one of the gang members at that moment, prompting her to run off in another direction with the gang hot on her heels while Tenten appeared running past on a nearby hedge wall before jumping down while another gang member jumped out of the hedge wall and ran in another direction.

* * *

_**So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure**_  
_**Maa me utsuri shichau boku dakedo**_...

* * *

The craziness continued with Hikari being chased by three gang members and disappeared behind a hedge wall when suddenly they all came running back frantically along with Hikari in the opposite direction as they found themselves getting chased by barking dogs.

* * *

_**Mata kawaii hito ga waraatte kureru nara**_  
_**Saa itte miyo oka yume encho...**_

* * *

Tenten appeared diving out of a hedge and into another one as it was revealed that the lawn mower Hikari rode before had somehow gained a mind of its own as it barreled through the hedges after her leaving great big holes in the hedge walls.

Ino and Sakura came through these holes being piggy-backed by two of the gang members for some reason while running in the opposite direction followed by Hikari and Tenten piggy-backing two of the dogs from before. Hinata then came riding by on the back of a Great Dane from the group of snarling dogs before chasing another gang member that was being pulled on roller skates by a Husky on a leash. The mix and mash up continued rapidly with a whole crazy chase scene combination you could ever think off over the next three minutes.

* * *

**_*Scene switches back to R.F. and Puffy Ami Yumi singing in chorus.*_**

**Together: _Hana yo cho oyo tori tachi yo_**  
_**Kusu gutte kureru na**_...  
_**Momoya ai ya yama buki ni**_  
_**Tsutsumarete yurameku...**_

_*** Music begins to pick up as it switches back to the chase scene*  
**_

* * *

Hikari came riding by a few gang members on a bicycle with one of the dogs on her back while five dogs drove past on the lawn mower. Tenten, Hinata and Ino ran together with some of the guys from snarling bulldogs while Sakura chased the group on the lawn mower with a broom. Hinata then appeared again having broken away from the group and stopped a moment to catch her breath only to find that one of the other guys had done the same and quickly split with the guy following her. Sakura and Tenten then skated past the area on roller blades while Ino drove through the hedges on a scooter with Hikari sitting behind her with a pair of terriers on their heads chasing the lawn mower which zoomed away at top speed narrowly missing some gang members riding bicycles.

* * *

_**Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kureru nara**_  
_**Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni**_...

* * *

At that moment, the whole pack of dogs were seen running from Hinata who swung a shovel at them wildly. Shortly, a few of the gang members tip-toed quickly past them unseen before running at top speed when they realized the freaky lawn mower had come after them again.

* * *

_**Mata kawaii hito ga waraatte kureru nara**_  
_**Saa itte miyo oka yume encho...**_

* * *

The craziness ended with the whole kunoichi team, the gang and the dogs bumping into each other. Before the three parties could do anything to each other, the rogue lawn mower appeared from behind and chased everybody screaming out of the hedge maze after circling the area a few times. The parties broke up once more, this time in their correct groupings as the dogs ran to the left, the kunoichi to the right and the gang members to the front. Fortunately for Sakura and the gang, the crazy gardening machine had decided to go after the gang members as they ran off into the distance far, far away from them, too busy trying to get away from the lawn mower...

* * *

**_*The song slowly comes to an end as Ravena wiped the sweat of her forehead*_**

**_R.F.: Minna, Otsukaresama-desu!_**

**_Puffy AmiYumi: Hai, Otsukaresama!_**

**_R.F.: *Turns to the readers* And now back to the story!  
_**

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

* * *

The girls found themselves at a playground and quickly dove under a large play dome to hide in case they get caught again.

"That...was the craziest chase... I had ever been in..." panted Tenten taking of her headband and fanning herself with a hand held fan she pulled out of her pocket.

"Yeah... but that was crazy fun!" piped Hikari despite breathing hard herself.

All of a sudden, thunder rumbled in the air as it began to rain outside. "Oh great..."muttered Ino. "We're never gonna find Ryozanpaku like this...

Hinata slowly took out her contact lenses and tossed them. "It's alright let's get some sleep," she suggested.

"What about your contacts?" asked Sakura seeing Hinata toss them.

"It's alright, they're disposable. I have three whole boxes of them."

Sakura simply shrugged in response as she and the others rolled out their sleeping bags on the ground, huddled together and slept soundly as the rain continued to pour heavily outside.

* * *

**_R.F.: Anticipate more my friends! Hope you enjoyed this fun chapter and don't forget to review~!_**


	3. Meeting the Masters!

**_R.F: Just a few side notes. 1. It is currently a Sunday in this story. 2. Hinata's contacts are light blue so..kudos to Ino!_**

**_Ino:__ YEAH! IN YOUR FACE BILLBOARD-BROW!_**

**_Sakura: Oh Shut up..._**

**_R.F: *Rolls eyes* Anyways I do not own any of this except for my OCs, If I did, you shall see me getting sued for copyright infringement. ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Meeting the Masters!_**

The girls soon awoke to a bright fresh morning as they rolled up their sleeping bags and crawled out of their shelter groggily. Hikari's stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm hungry..." she complained leaning against their shelter while Hinata washed her hands clean with her water bottle and wore a new pair of contacts.

"Let's see if we could get anything from that convenience store over there," suggested Tenten pointing to a store just across the street from where they were.

The others looked at each other and nodded eagerly in agreement.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

* * *

"Well, I guess I speak for all of us when I say that this is the crappiest situation we've ever been in..." muttered Hikari loudly sitting on a swing in the park.

"Just great, we're lost, we're hungry AND our money is useless here, how're we gonna get food? It's not like we can make use of any of the plants here like we do in missions..." complained Ino swinging next to Hikari. Hinata and Sakura sat nearby on a see-saw while Tenten sat on one of those kiddie horses that rocks back and forth.

"Yeah...although that shopkeeper didn't had to yell at us..." grumbled Sakura when all five girls heard their stomachs rumble loudly, causing them all to sigh heavily.

"If only we could earn some money..." sighed Tenten as she twirled a kunai around her finger absentmindedly. Tenten then tossed the kunai in the air and caught the handle with her other hand and twirled it again.

Ino swung back and forth high on the swing. With one large forward swing, Ino released her hands from the swing and reverse-somersaulted in the air before landing neatly on the ground. Just then the girls heard someone gasp and applaud loudly.

"Wow! That was so cool!" explained a young girl excitedly.

The girls turned their heads to see a girl their age in a yellow tank top and blue shorts carrying a lunch box by her side. She had short messy brown hair and and equally brown eyes which were staring at Ino brightly. "That was some height on that jump, Blondie!"

Ino sweat dropped a little. "Um...Thanks..."

"Seriously, you could be in the circus or something!"

"Um...who are you?" interrupted Sakura a little surprised.

The girl puffed out her chest proudly."Nice to meet ya'! I'm Shirahama Honoka, I love you're hair color by the way!"

"Really? Thanks!" replied Sakura twirling her hair.

Suddenly, Honoka looked at her watch and gasped loudly. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Catch you girls later!" exclaimed the girl as she ran off at top speed.

Tenten raised her eyebows. "Well she seems nice..."

"I guess..." agreed Hinata when Hikari gave a cry that startled everyone.

"What that girl said about Ino being in a circus, it gave me an idea!" exclaimed Hikari as everyone leaned in to listen to her plan.

* * *

**_Few minutes later..._**

* * *

There were screams of excitements as well as 'oohs' and 'aahs' as a large crowd of people watched five young girls perform acrobatics all over the playground with skills that surpassed even the the most skilled parkour practitioner.

On the jungle gym, Sakura and Hikari were weaving in and out, spinning on bars with moves that would make any Olympic gymnast green with envy. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were over at the see-saw performing a sort of human juggling act as one girl would use the see-saw to propel the other into the air while another would jump on and propel the second girl into the air and so the process goes on as the three performed back-flips and somersaults or the like.

* * *

**Moving on..**

* * *

Hikari and Tenten high fived each other as they back-flipped some distance away from each other , whipping out their kunai and began a juggling act, tossing the weapons back and forth. Sakura, Ino and Hinata added in more excitement by constantly jumping through it, dodging the kunai with ease. The crowd cheered in excitement and awe. The girls did this for a few more times before they stopped and waved to the crowd.

Ino then winked at Sakura. "You know Sakura-chan, I bet I can pull your look off better!" she exclaimed loudly.

Sakura pretended to look offended. "No way, I bet I can pull off **your **look better!" she retorted.

Ino then responded by tossing her hair and smirking. "Hmph, in that case..."

"**SWITCH!"**the two girls called smiling as they slapped each other's hand and poofed into smoke. Imagine the crowd's surprise when the smoke cleared to reveal Ino with short pink hair and Sakura with long blond hair.

Both girls then looked at each other and pretended like they made a mistake.

"Well how did that happen? Switch!" the girls exclaimed again with the smoke explosion. This time the smoke cleared to show them with their correct hairstyles but this time their clothes where switched. The two looked at themselves before pulling faces.

"On second thought, I like my look better!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Same here!" replied Ino.

"SWITCH!" called the two again as they poofed into smoke once more and pirouetted out with their original looks.

"Much better!" they both piped as the crowd began to laugh and cheer once more while Ino and Sakura bowed.

"And now for our next trick, we have our friend, the lovely Hinata, perform a display of clairvoyance!" announced Ino as Sakura led Hinata to the center and tied her headband around her eyes.

The other four girls then trotted far way from Hinata and pulled out four random people for Hinata beside them. The crowd began to chatter loudly with some people scoffing loudly.

Hinata slowly lifted her finger then jabbed it in front of her where Sakura and an old lady in a traditional kimono. "Oba-san!" she yelled loudly before she pointed to Hikari with a young woman.

"Housewife!"

(To Ino and a little boy) "Little Boy!"

(Tenten with man and a Great Dane) "Dog Owner!"

There was a huge silence as Hinata had guessed everyone correctly. Suddenly there were loud gasps of awe and cheer everyone began to chatter excitedly. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

Of course, Hinata wasn't really clairvoyant, but it's amazing what the simple use of Byakugan could do for you. The crowd began to request for more as they began to eagerly volunteer themselves.

Guessing the items they held, what they wrote on paper, even to what type of underwear they wore, Hinata easily pointed them out one by one, although the last one almost made her faint from embarrassment. (Some dude went commando...)

"Thank you, thank you!" cheered Hikari as the others walked around collecting money from people who happily paid them. "Thank you for enjoying our show!"

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

"WHOO-HOO! Hikari-chan! You're a genius! We've got enough money to last us until dinner!" cheered Tenten as the girls munched eagerly on some takoyaki they got from a nearby stand.

"I know," smirked Hikari tossing one of the takoyaki into the air and catching it in her mouth.

Ino slowly loudly as her expression became serious. "But we still have to find Ryozanpaku Dojo..."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "AH! We were so concerned about money, we could've have asked for directions just now!"

The girls looked at each other as it dawned on them, making them all groan in frustration.

"Hey you girls from this morning!" called a familiar cheerful voice getting the attention of the kunoichi.

"Hey...Honoka-chan right?" replied Ino recognizing the girl first.

"The one and only!" said Honoka proudly thumping her chest. "You know, you guys look like you're from out of town. Are you tourists or something?"

The kunoichi looked at each other. "Or something," replied Tenten. "We're trying to find a place called Ryozanpaku Dojo but we got lost."

"I don't suppose you know the way do you?" asked Sakura butting in.

Honoka looked at them with surprise. "Ryozanpaku Dojo? You should have said so earlier! I just came from there!"

The team suddenly snapped to attention at the unexpected news and looked at each other. "Lead the way!" all five girls exclaimed startling Honoka.

* * *

A few minutes later the girls were staring at a large wooden gate in disbelief.

"I can't believe it was just down the street..." said Hikari first bluntly.

"No duh," agreed Ino in a similar tone.

"Hang on, this gate's pretty heavy, I'll call Apachai to help open it," said Honoka as she placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "Hey Apachai, it's me! I've brought some friends over!"

Suddenly the gate creaked and opened slowly to reveal a huge hulking figure with glowing eyes. _**"Apa..."**_

_"KYAAAAAA...!"_ screamed all five startled girls with Ino and Sakura hugging each other while separately Hinata was sandwiched between a screaming Hikari and Tenten.

"Hello again Apachai!" greeted Honoka cheerfully not even the least bit bothered by the man's appearance.

"APAPA! Honoka you came back!" cheered the giant who picked up Honoka like a doll and danced about with her.

The girls looked at the man in surprise. He was huge, no denying there, but now that he was out in the light, the Konoha kunoichi could see that he actually had a nice, kind gentle face.

Apachai walked up to them with Honoka sitting on his broad shoulder. "Hey girls, this is Apachai Hopachai, he's a Muay Thai master here at Ryozanpaku!"

"Hello! My name is Apachai!" greeted the bronze-skinned giant cheerfully. "Any friend of Honoka's is allowed in here! Come! Apapapa!"

Suddenly the girls found themselves being picked up in his large hands and carried through the large gate which Apachai closed behind him. Loud sounds blows being exchanged could be heard coming from inside the main dojo when suddenly there was a loud scream as a white blur came shooting out from the wall and slamming head first into a tree.

The ninjas flinched heavily at the sound of the impact.

"AAAH! Onii-chan!" shrieked Honoka climbing down Apachai and running to the figure who lay motionless at the bottom of the tree.

"AAAHHH! KENICHI-SAN!" shrieked a new female voice as an incredibly buxom, curvaceous blond girl with hair some what similar to Ino's wearing nothing but an EXTREMELY skintight purple spandex and a yellow apron came running towards the unconscious lad.

The girls widened their eyes watching the girl bounce past them. (And I stress on the bounce.)

Hikari leaned in towards Tenten. _"Oh my god, I swear that's Ino ten years from now!"_

Tenten didn't say anything as she gave her eccentric junior a queer look.

"APAPAPAAAAAA! KENICHI DON'T DIE!" said Apachai in a panic, putting the girls down as he ran towards the boy with the kunoichi walking after him.

Sakura and the others tilted their heads to look at the unconscious boy as Apachai held him by his ankles and shook him.

"Is he gonna be alright?"asked Sakura in concern.

"God knows..." replied Ino who was staring incredulously at Apachai's unruly method of attempting to revive the one known as Kenichi.

"SAKAKI-SAN! PLEASE! AT LEAST LET KENICHI-SAN BE INTACT WHEN TRAINING HIM!" scolded the older Ino look-alike loudly as another muscular giant, though not as big as Apachai, came walking out the dojo smiling sheepishly.

"Gomen, gomen Miu-chan...I guess I got caught up in the moves..." he said in such a cheerful voice that made the kunoichi look at each other incredulously.

Not being able to take seeing the one known as Kenichi being swung about anymore, plus Honoka's crying and the fact that her team was being ignored, Sakura busted a vessel.

_**"QUIET!"**_she cried out loudly, making everyone go silent and stop as Sakura stomped forward.

"Apachai-san, please put him on the ground gently," instructed Sakura firmly.

"Apa..." replied a stunned Apachai placing Kenichi on the grass as the girl kneeled next to him and began running a hand, feeling Kenichi up and down much to the chagrin of Honoka and shock of Miu.

"He-HEY! Pinky! What are doing feeling up my brother?" demanded Honoka furiously when Ino placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"AAAAH! Kenichi-san!" was all the other blushing girl could say in flustered panic.

Sakura ignored the two as the residents of Ryozanpaku Dojo and Honoka watched curiously as Sakura began forming weird hand gestures before placing he palms flat on Kenichi's chest. They began to gasp in awe as Sakura's palms began to glow a soft green making a buzzing noise.

What made everyone really do a double take was the fact that Kenichi's bruises were slowly disappearing. In seconds, Kenichi's eyes slowly fluttered open as he groaned slightly.

"Am I dead yet?..." groaned the boy slightly making Apachai, Honoka and Miu cheer happily.

"He's ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"/"APAPAPAPA! APAPAPAPA! APAPAPAPAAAAA...!" they cheered happily as they held hands and danced in a circle around Kenichi and Sakura, much to the amusement of the other girls.

Suddenly Sakura found herself getting swept up into a bone crushing hug by the three in happiness while everyone just looked on grateful they didn't have to hold a funeral for their only disciple.

* * *

Later...

"Oh! So you're the new disciples Tsunade-san has sent over! I'm honored she actually considered me! Hahaha!" chortled Hayate Furinji. "We were only drinking buddies after all!"

The five kunoichi found themselves seated at a table with tea served to them by the busty girl earlier after she and Honoka carried Kenichi to his room. The girls were trying their best not to stare in awe at the large old man in front of them. While his demeanor was pleasant and friendly, there was no question about the aura of immense power radiating from the man. It wasn't just him though, the six other people that sat around the table as well gave off fearsome auras as well.

There was the ever cheerful Apachai who sat smiling down at the girls. Next to him sipping tea was a rather average sized man wearing a jujitsu uniform with eyes that can have him easily mistaken for a Hyuuga. Next up was a middle-aged Chinese man armed with a camera who was dodging the quick strikes of a lovely busty woman in a short pink kimono who wore no there was the man whom the girls heard was referred to as Sakaki. Finally there was the busty girl from before who took her place by Master Furinji.

All five kunoichi bowed politely in greeting. "Nice to meet you at last Furinji-san, I'm Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's successor," introduced Sakura politely. "Let me introduce you to my friends, on my left are Nekojiwa Hikari and Tenten and to my right are Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

"Osu." "Domo." "Hajimemashite." "Konnichiwa."said each girl bowing respectively.

"A pleasure to meet you girls as well. Now I will formally introduce us, as you know I am Furinji Hayate, the Head of Ryozanpaku Dojo while this young lady here is my granddaughter, Miu," replied Hayate gesturing to the girl by his side who smiled at them. "And the rest of the masters."

"First off, you all have met our Muay Thai Master, Apachai Hopachai."

"Apapa!" replied the man cheerfully.

"Next is our Jujitsu Master, Koetsuji Akisame," introduced Hayate the man with the pale eyes.

"Our Chinese Kenpo Master, Ma Kensei and Weapons Master, Kosaka Shigure."

The Chinese man and woman stopped what they were doing briefly and bowed to them before resuming what with the dodging and stabbing.

"And finally we have the Karate Master, Sakaki Shio."

"Osu," replied the man.

The girls bowed once more before Sakura spoke up. "If you don't mind me getting to the point of us being here, we would like to begin our training as soon as possible, if that is alright with you."

The Furinji Elder chuckled as he stroked his beard. "Ah... yes, 'The Battle of the Kunoichi', held in about five months from now is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ano..." Miu suddenly spoke up timidly. "What is the 'Battle of the Kunoichi'?"

"It's a special tournament open only to kunoichi held every five years," Tenten began explaining. "Each time the tournament commences, The leaders of all shinobi villages will send out various teams to compete in the Tournament. There are three categories, Jonin for the high-ranked kunoichi, Chunnin for the middle-ranked kunoichi and the Genin category for the low-ranked kunoichi, which is the category we five will be entering as a team."

"It's an extremely tough competition for female ninja to show their prowess, every village is home to various fighting styles and abilities that go far beyond normal human standards," Hikari further explained. "On our pride as kunoichi, my friends and I wish to become stronger not just for ourselves but to our teams and village name."

The Elder stroked his beard as the others listened in interest. "I see, well from what Tsunade has told me in her letter, you all have your own individual talents, but I'm sure I speak for everyone here that we would like to see them for ourselves."

All five girls looked at each other to exchange glances. Words did not need to be exchanged since they all were thinking the same thing. "With pleasure," they all said.

"Hohoho! That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls were shown to the main dojo, which the large size of it impressed the girls despite the run-down appearance of the exterior. The five masters plus the Elder took their seats while Miu was nowhere to be seen.

The girls took their places in the middle of the dojo and turned to face the Elder. "So how do you want us to show you our abilities?" asked Sakura out of curiosity.

"Hoho! Simple, by having you five fight against my Miu!" replied the Elder with a laugh as he clapped his hands.

On cue, Miu appeared only this time her apron was gone and she wore a martial arts shirt instead. The kunoichi instantly appeared skeptical which made the Elder laugh some more. "Don't you worry girls! Miu has been training under me since she could walk! She's more than capable of handling your skills!"

The girls exchanged glances once but were replaced with serious expressions when they began to feel the fighting spirit radiating from Miu. Without another word, the girls all nodded as they formed a large circle with Miu in the middle taking up a stance. Sakura was right in front of Miu while Hikari stood behind her. Ino and Tenten were placed to Miu left while Hinata to the right.

Many thoughts ran through each girl's minds as they readied themselves.

Sakura cracked her knuckles before taking her stance. '_She seems nice but I have a feeling she's no ordinary girl...'_

_'There's no mistaking that energy, it's almost as fearsome's as Tsunade-sama!' _thought Ino doing the same as Sakura.

_'Shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, as the old saying goes...'_thought Tenten taking her stance with a pair of wooden tonfas she summoned.

Hinata breathed and exhaled going into the familiar Jyuuken stance. _'I have to watch out, she certainly looks strong...'_

_'I don't know about her skills, but judging from her physique, this one's gonna be trouble,' _thought Hikari narrowing her eyes.

What seemed like a few tense seconds when by quickly when the Elder's eyes flashed. "BEGIN!"

Hikari was the first to move as pounced forward, diving in from behind snarling. However before, Hikari could even register anything she suddenly found herself hitting the floor hard looking up at smiling Miu.

"You shouldn't be too eager~!" said Miu in a singsong voice as she wagged her finger.

The other girls were stunned. Miu had taken down Hikari, the most swiftest in the group in the blink of an eye. Hikari herself, being a kunoichi of pride narrowed her irises into slits as she was back on her feet again throwing a kick to Miu's side who quickly blocked and threw a punch straight at Hikari who was just barely able to dodge as she bent backwards watching the fist graze her nose before she back-flipped out of the way. Hikari launched herself at Miu again who deflected by redirecting her energy at Ino whom she had noticed charging at her from behind as Hikari had.

Ino was quick to jump over Hikari as she launched a kick at Miu who back-flipped out of the way only to find herself narrowly avoiding a Jyuuken thrust from Hinata who quickly spun around to deliver a quick second blow Miu's back only to be grabbed and judo thrown across the room. Sakura quickly moved in and began exchanging a couple of blows with Miu. The amount of raw strength both girls possessed were incredible as you could practically feel the shockwave of each punch exchanged.

Suddenly Sakura got pushed back by Miu as she began dealing with Tenten who spun her tonfas as she made a sharp jab at Miu who deflected it before spinning and aiming a high kick at Tenten who blocked and ducked under the as she tried to perform a leg sweep on the girl who was able to a handless cartwheel to the right. Hikari appeared below in a handstand and began throwing multiple kicks at Miu who blocked each one effortlessly while dodging a simultaneous attack from Hinata who attempted to jab and palm thrust her. Tenten suddenly came in as she connected her tonfas into a bo-staff and spun it around effortlessly as Miu pushed her two current opponents in opposite directions as she curved backwards to a swing from the staff as she went into a hand-stand and grabbed the staff with legs and attempted to twist it out of the girl's hands.

Tenten smirked and disconnected the staff into two, using the other to aim at Miu from below but was intercepted when Miu brought a foot down, forcing the half to the floor and kicking Tenten away with her other leg while using the remaining half of the staff to deflect some shurikens and kunai thrown by Hikari and Ino.

A few of the thrown weapons flew towards the Masters who all avoided them in their own ways such as Sakaki simply bringing up tatami mat and used it to shield Apachai and himself before putting it down. Kensei simply used tilted his head back allowing a shuriken to sail over him harmlessly before sticking itself in the wall. Using a fan he was holding, Akisame simply redirected a kunai to the ceiling while simply used her still sheathed sword to deflect several away from herself and the Elder who chuckled.

"Interesting girls aren't they?" asked Hayato cheerfully.

"I agree they are quite the 'fireballs' as Tsunade had so called described them," agreed Akisame his eyes following the entire battle.

"Indeed..." smirked Kensei.

"Hai," replied Shigure simply while Apachai said his usual "Apa~..."

Sakaki just pretended to look bored and shrugged. "Meh..." was all he said.

Although each Master watched the entire sparring session played out, Hayate easily see that they each had their eye on a particular kunoichi.

_'It will be quite interesting to see how this turns out, hohoho~!' _thought the Elder in amusement as continued to watch his grand-daughter giving the genin a run for their money.

* * *

_**R.F.: AND CUT! Everybody who has stuck by me I thank you all! I know I have been gone for too long but life had thrown some things at me that pretty much gave me no room to think about writing.  
**_

_**Stay tuned patiently for the climax of this battle! Send in any opinions or future guessing or even suggestions and I will take them into consideration! Till next time, Bye-Nya~!**_


End file.
